


A Shot in the Dark

by lethesbramble



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethesbramble/pseuds/lethesbramble
Summary: Clint, who grew up with a defective soulmark, goes to help Steve during Civil War and meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Clint had been taking an anxiety nap when the call came in and he wasn’t sure answering the call had been a good thing. Cap needed his help. He’d retired because of the Accords but it was because of them that Steve had a limited amount of people he could turn too. He knew it was possible he would be fighting his other friends, but he trusted Steve far more than any bureaucratic bullshit. He’d thought he was going straight, well as straight as he could possibly get, by signing up with SHIELD but oops, accidental Nazis instead.

Stopping in San Francisco to pick up Lang and then upstate New York to grab Wanda went relatively smooth, although he knew he’d need to apologize to Vision when this was all over. Pitting Wanda against Vis was a dick move and if she didn’t love him like a big brother, she’d hold a grudge. He was just glad no one was being pit against their soulmate in this fight, unlike when Loki used the scepter to overpower a person’s inability to kill their soulmate.

It was one of the times he’d been happy he hadn’t met his soulmate. He had a soulmark but from birth it had been more of a burden than a blessing. Sometimes the red star over his heart would stay for a week or two at a time but then it would fade. His father, who absolutely could harm his soulmate, thought he was defective and possibly a communist, but Clint didn’t even understand the word till later. He had no idea why his mark came and went but he figured it didn’t bode well so he resigned himself to ignoring it. He only dated the markless and, since the star was faded the majority of the time, his partners assumed his soulmate was dead.

Except, for the last two years his mark hadn’t faded once. It had never stayed put that long and he was starting to think he might actually meet this person. He wasn’t that stupid either, so he had a suspicion on who it was. And there lay his dilemma. He was on his way to help Cap and his long-lost BFF, who just happened to have a red star on his metal arm and had been in an out of cryofreeze for the last seventy years. Did he purposely touch Barnes and see if his mark changed or did he leave the man in peace?

After Loki, he prayed his soulmate wouldn’t reveal themselves because he was broken and didn’t deserve love. He knew it was the PTSD but there was no way Barnes wasn’t suffering from that too. He was also pretty sure two years on the run didn’t involve intensive psychotherapy from a trained professional. Of course, his therapist turned out to be Hydra so what did he know?

If Natasha showed up to stop them, it would probably be one of the few times he was glad Natasha hadn’t turned out to be his soulmate. The red-haired Russian was, in fact, markless and he’d been deeply disappointed at first but considering her asexuality, was probably for the best. She was however his very best friend and, while he knew their friendship would survive, he wasn’t looking forward to possibly harming her. After this, he definitely no longer owed Steve.

Once they landed at a small airstrip outside of Berlin, it only took about 45 minutes to get to the section of the parking ramp. By the time Steve, Sam, and Bucky pulled up next to the white van, Scott had drifted off again. That man did not handle jet lag well.

He got out of the van as casual as he could, considering he was laying eyes on his maybe soulmate for the first time.

“Cap,” he greeted Steve.

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice,” a dirty and tired looking Steve said while shaking his hand.

“Hey, man, you’re doing me a favor”, which Steve wouldn’t understand so he quickly tacked on, “Besides, I owe debt,” and nodded towards Wanda.

“Thanks for having my back,” Steve responded but Clint was momentarily distracted by Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, in the flesh, getting out of a too small VW Beetle. He too looked tired and dirty but didn’t come closer. It was obvious keeping the vehicle between himself and strangers was important.

“It was time to get off my ass,” Wanda added.

“How about our other recruit?”, Steve asked.

Right, Clint stopped looking at Bucky and went to wake up Scott.

“He’s raring to go,” he said knowing the man laying down in the back seat looked anything but. “Had to put a little coffee in him but he should be good.”

“What time zone is this?” Scott asked. He didn’t know what Sam was thinking recruiting Scott Lang but he hoped he was slightly more focused when fighting. Of course, pot meet kettle cause he was a disaster at everything besides fighting, flying, and fucking. The 3 F’s, ha. He hoped Bucky had a weird sense of humor too.

“Come on, come on,” he said prodding Scott out of the van.

While Scott fangirled over Steve, Clint took a moment to just look at Bucky again. From footage he’d scene from the hellicarrier alone, he could tell this was definitely James Barnes and not the Winter Soldier. The disgruntled facial expression was not the blank murder glare he’d seen on tape. It also wasn’t the casually smirking best friend of Captain America Clint had seen in old news reels. The man in front of him was still devastatingly handsome and someone he wanted to know. That longing was coming from a visceral place inside him he hadn’t known existed till now.

He’d been on the fence about trying to touch Bucky on the way here. Now, not so much. He needed to know for sure so he could help Bucky or deal with his disappointment sooner rather than later. Lost in thought he didn’t look away fast enough and Bucky cocked his head scrutinizing Clint’s attention. Fuck, and did he look annoyed. Clint just hoped Bucky thought he was weird and not a dick. Weird he could work with. Also, dick, ha.

“Something about some psycho-assassins?” Scott asked, turning both their attention back to the task at hand.

“We’re outside the law on this one. So if you come with us you’re a wanted man,” Steve warned earnestly.

“Yeah, well, what else is new,” Scott answered. Where did Sam find this guy again?

Bucky spoke up then. “We should get moving.” His voice was surprisingly calm.

“We got a chopper lined up,” Clint added. Then alarms and a message in German started playing.

“They’re evacuating the airport,” Bucky translated for the rest of them. Clint wondered how many languages the former fist of Hydra spoke.

“Stark?” Sam asked Steve.

“Stark?!” Scott asked with more concern.

And Cap’s only answer was, “Suit up”.

Since they didn’t have time to run to a restroom and no one was around they all changed where they were. Clint had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself. Bucky noticed so instead of being a chicken-shit, and knowing this might be his only shot, Clint hurried to grab his gear and walked over to Barnes who was still strapping on a multitude of guns and knives.

“Hi Bucky, I’m Clint. Is it okay to call you Bucky? It’s just Steve does so that’s how I think of you,” Clint rambled, sticking out his hand to a curious, and maybe a tiny bit amused, Bucky.

“Bucky’s fine,” he answered and his flesh hand, mostly covered by a fingerless glove, wrapped around Clint’s bare one. A hot, but not unpleasantly so, tingle flared to life on his chest for a few seconds and, from the startled look on Bucky’s face, he’d felt the same sensation. He knew he’d suspected it but holy shit, James Barnes was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't intended to go this detailed in the airport fight and include all the dialogue but I kept thinking of ways Clint would react and this happened. I hoping to do some from Bucky's POV soon. Updating tags as characters come in and things happen.

Oh God, he was grinning like an idiot at the former Winter Soldier who wore a look of terrified wonderment. He should probably do something about that. “Hey, look, I know right now isn’t the right time for all this but goddamn am I happy to meet you.” 

Bucky looked from their still joined hands to Clint’s quiver and then touched his chest with his left hand. “I guess the arrow on my chest makes more sense now,” Bucky said. Jesus, Clint couldn’t wait to hear the deep rumble of his voice against him. Not the right train of thought before a fight but when wasn’t he getting distracted at an inopportune moment?

“I suppose so,” Clint answered. “Do you want to know what mark I’ve been carrying around?”

“I’ll look at my chest later, I guess. If I’m remembering that part right. We should probably finish suiting up,” said Bucky looking a little bewildered but not too upset. Clint probably wasn’t fucking this up too badly yet. 

Bucky put the last two knives in place and Clint kept staring because not only was his soulmate handsome, competent, and strong, he was going off to fight mentally unstable super-soldiers with his bff Captain America. Who knows if either of them would make it out of this and could get to know each other at all. It was just like Clint to finally find Bucky at, quite possibly, the very last minute. Bucky was staring back now, like he was trying to solve a puzzle, and from the corner of his eye Clint knew Steve was almost done getting ready. This was his last shot before all hell broke loose.

“Hey, Bucky, just in case one of us doesn’t make it out of this, could I, umm . . . could we . . ?” Clint stuttered out. He pushed past all the butterflies and self-doubt and moved into Bucky’s space until they were only a step away from touching, all the while looking between beautiful grey eyes and full perfect lips. Then Clint looked at Bucky’s expression and the raw panic and pain there made him take a step back, looking down in shame. “Shit, I’m sorry. The last 70ish years have been a shit show for you. I’m being selfish, you’re just really hot and every instinct in me is screaming at me to kiss you. That’s not your problem though, and I’ll just wait till you’re -” 

And then lips were on his. Lips that were surprisingly soft and full and moving gently over Clint’s. His breath was literally taken away and he gasped, giving Bucky an opening to teasingly lick into Clint’s mouth quickly. Sweet Jesus was Barnes a good kisser. Clint leaned closer and put his hand into Bucky’s hair. A few moments, and mutual moans later, a throat cleared next to them and they parted, both sheepishly wiping their mouths. He wasn’t sure if tiny spark of a bond wanting to be solidified had changed Bucky’s mind or if it was something else. Clint was just happy to see the panicked look disappear. 

Steve was standing to their right, arms crossed, and Captain America cowl already on. His expression was a mix of ‘Captain America disapproves’ and fond amusement. “So, my suspicions were correct. You’re welcome.” 

“Fuck you Steve,” came from Bucky while Clint just stood there trying to reorientate himself. He felt like he’d gone an emotional rollercoaster over the last 5 minutes and it was a lot to digest. He was happy and terrified. Those weren’t foreign concepts to him, Natasha had been his partner for years after all, but fighting an erection around Steve and Wanda was new. He’d heard first kisses between soulmates were intense but he honestly thought it was mostly hollywood fairytale lies. 

Clint got with the program abruptly. “I had my suspicions too, but thank you. I said I had my reasons for my coming.” Steve grinned and clapped him on the back.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this show on the road. From what I’ve gathered, I’m now following two reckless blonds into battle.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” mumbled Steve fondly. “All right. Clint where’s the chopper?”

“The guy who owes me said it would be right outside, tag D-HRFG,” he answered.

“Ok, well if it is Stark, he’ll be looking to stop us and bring us in. I’ll run out to the chopper, alone, while the rest of you look for their quinject. Sam, use your recon bot, Bucky go with him. Clint, you and Wanda find someplace high to cover me. No use bringing you into the fight until it’s necessary. Scott, you’re gonna shrink down and come with me as back-up. Let’s move.”

Bucky hurried over and planted another kiss on him quickly. “This may go badly but if we get the chance, I'd like to get to know you too.” Then he ran off with Sam.

Wanda cleared her throat. “Let’s move,” she said with an amused tilt to her grin. 

Clint and Wanda got into position while Tony tried to talk Steve into surrendering. It was almost like Tony hadn’t worked with Steve for the last four years. Along with Tony were Rhodey in his War Machine suit, Natasha, and a new guy in a catsuit. As per usual, Tony lost his patience first and Spiderman, from youtube, flew in and stole Cap’s shield, trapping his hands in webs . He really didn’t want to end up fighting Nat so he was glad his mission, as pilot, was to just get to the jet and he might be able to avoid her. No one trusted Steve to fly and he wasn’t sure if Bucky retained the soldier’s skill and could pilot. He assumed he was piloting at least. 

“We found it,” came Sam’s voice over the comms, “Their quinjet’s in hanger five, north runway.”

That was their cue to get moving, which meant getting Steve out of the webs. Webs? He honestly couldn’t believe that was a sentence he was thinking. He loosed the arrow and freed Steve’s arms. Lang got big all of a sudden, which was weird to see but whatever, and gave Steve his shield back. The fight was on now and while they were distracted, he and Wanda started moving, only to be interrupted by Tony throwing repulsor blasts near them. He knew Tony didn’t actually want to hurt them but it was still too close for comfort and he stopped to use his body to shield Wanda.

When they got up Tony was there. “Wanda, I think you hurt Vision’s feelings,” his robotic voice said. 

“You locked me in my room,” she answered dramatically. God he loved her. 

“Okay, first, that’s an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey Clint,” Tony greeted.

Clint had an arrow ready but still pointed to the ground, “Hey man.”

“Clearly retirement doesn’t suit you. You get tired of shooting golf?,” Tony asked. 

Only Tony would assume someone who retired would go play golf. If Clint didn’t know Tony a bit better than that he’d tell him to go fuck off with that shit.

“Well, I wanted to retire but a quiet life is hard to enjoy without someone to share it with. Plus, I’ve always been the best at defusing your and Steve’s pissing matches. Although, this is getting a tad excessive don’t you think?,” he asked. He knew offense had definitely be taken when he heard the whine of the repulsors gearing up again. He felt Wanda’s presence in the back of his mind and imagined what he wanted her to do before he loosed an arrow just over Tony’s right shoulder, baiting Tony into a defensive maneuver, distracting him while Wanda got started.

“Retirement’s making you rusty Hawkeye,” Tony taunted.

“Made you look,” smiled Clint, while cars, surrounded by Wanda's red tinged magic, started flying from the parking garage and towards the Iron Man armor. Once Tony was pinned they started running again.

They were almost halfway there when the other four of their group fell in step with them, Bucky right next to him. Clint had a feeling they weren’t going to all make it there but they were close enough, someone would make it through. He hoped it was Bucky, he’d spent too much time imprisoned already. Clint had been used to the thought of jail for a lot of his life and it seemed like this was a much nobler reason to be incarcerated than if he’d been arrested when he was still in the circus. 

Then Vision appeared and burned a proverbial line in the sand into the cement. 

“Captain, Rogers, I know you believe what you’re doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now.” The rest of the other group assembled in front of them as well. This was almost too grossly dramatic for him. He wished Nat was on his side so she’d be close enough to silently joke about this to diffuse the tension. 

“What do we do Cap?,” asked Sam seriously. 

“We fight,” he answered. And then that’s exactly what they did.

Chaos erupted around him and he loosed arrows until Natasha got close enough to stop him. He turned his bow into a staff and they began to fight. It was like sparring with his best friend but with an edge of uncertainty. They’d only been on opposite sides twice before this. Once, when he brought her into SHIELD instead of killing her and the other when he’d been under Loki’s control. They were each other’s chosen family and this was unnerving him enough that he was grateful when Natasha asked from under him, “We’re still friends right?”in a way that meant she was acknowledging his doubt and assuaging his fears at the same time.

“Depends on how hard you hit me,” he answered with a smile to let her know they were cool. Thank fuck. Then they started fighting again but only briefly.

Wanda used her powers to throw Nat into the side of a baggage truck and scowled at him. “You were pulling your punches.” She bit and they ran back into the fray. 

Wanda ran off and Clint looked up to find a target or a good vantage point. Scott ran over and said he had an idea. “If you can get me up to either Tony or Rhodey’s suits I can crawl in and ground them. That’s a good idea right? Cause you guys are friends and all and would rather ground them without shooting them right?,” Scott asked out of breath. 

Clint just laughed, said, “Hop on Mr. Ant,” and lowered his arrow to the ground for Scott to hop on. Soon enough Tony was in the perfect position and on Falcon’s tail.

“Clint, can you get him off me?” Sam asked.

“Buckled in?” Clint asked Scott.

“Yeah. No, I’m good. I’m good, Arrow Guy. Let’s go! Let’s go!,” Scott assured and Clint loosed the arrow at Tony.

Its decoys split apart around him and one of the boomerang arrowheads shot Scott back towards Tony. Between Scott’s imagination and Clint’s multitude of arrowheads, they’d make a good team in the future. They both knew the others’ monikers but had weird enough senses of humor to poke fun during a fight. Or he could just be jet lagged. It was hard to tell with Lang. 

He still had to keep shooting to keep Tony busy though. He was being sloppy with his shots since he didn’t want to actually hurt him too much. Tony could have used FRIDAY to auto target missiles at him if Tony was serious. This whole thing was such a waste of time in the scheme of things. Clint was quick but Tony was brilliant. 

Scott seemed to be effective for a moment, until Tony forced him out. That’s when Steve spoke up over comms. “We gotta go,” panted Steve.

“He’s probably in Siberia by now,” added Bucky.

“We gotta draw out the flyer. I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet,” Steve told Bucky.

Sam, still airborne, piped up, “No, you get to the jet. Both of you! The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.”

He’d had a feeling. Shit. “As much as I hate to admit it, if we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it,” said Clint. Regardless of Zemo and the other super-soldiers, Clint needed Bucky free and Bucky needed Steve right now.

“This isn’t the real fight Steve,” added Sam. 

“Alright Sam, what’s the play?,” asked Steve.

“We need a diversion. Something big.”

“I’ve got something kinda big,” offered Scott. “But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don’t come back for me.”

“He’s gonna tear himself in half?,” Bucky asked bewildered.

Soon Scott was chanting he was the boss and the next Clint knew Scott was suddenly 60 ft tall and grabbing Rhodey by the ankle like a bird. Rhodey got tossed and Falcon slammed into Tony so Steve and Bucky could haul ass towards the quinjet. 

When cat guy started to intercept Bucky and Steve Scott stepped in but soon Rhodey had started shooting at him and it was Clint’s turn. Just like with Nat, Clint shot at his opponent until the other man was too close and he switched his bow back to a staff. Steve had said, ‘your highness’ earlier, so Clint thought he might be the Wakandan Prince who’d just lost his father but no one tells him anything. 

“We haven’t met yet,” he said, trying to show some manners if he was in fact attacking the royalty of a sovereign nation. Even he wasn’t that stupid. “I’m Clint.”

“I don’t care,” responded an accented voice. Well, he tried. Fighting is it then. This man might be trying to kill his new found soulmate after all.

He got lucky and was able to get a grip around the guy’s neck. Was his name T’Challa? He’d listen to a bit of news radio on the trip over but he’d been too busy driving, piloting, planning, and breaking into compounds. His success was short lived when T’Challa’s claws, which were kind of awesome, sliced through his bow and kicked him in the face. And then the mysterious badass ran off to try to stop and/or kill his soulmate. Damnit.

He watched from the ground, with his head still spinning, as Wanda did her best to keep the tower Vision knocked over from crushing Steve and Bucky as they ran into the hanger. His heart was in his throat and it felt like he couldn’t breathe while he waited for any sign they’d made it through. Rationally he knew they'd both survive it because of the serum but he wasn't rational at the moment. Wanda was down from an attack by Vision and a ways away Scott fell and returned to normal size. He wasn’t sure where Nat and T’Challa were, so he should really try to get up. He’d almost forgotten how much a concussion sucks but was still able to get up onto wobbly legs.

Soon, the quinjet took flight and the relief helped him steady himself. Vision was kneeling down next to Wanda, which Clint hoped was a sign this would be over soon. The only person on their team still able to help was Sam and he was trying to catch up with Tony and Rhodey to get them off Steve’s tail. But then Vision fired at Sam, who dodged, and Rhodey started to fall out of the sky. Clint’s great vision allowed him to see the other two trying to catch Rhodey but they both landed too late, if the visible cloud of dirt shooting up told him anything. Oh god, this was bad and he could only hope Tony’s genius engineering protected his best friend somehow.

He carefully made his way to his friend and helped her stand, since Vision had left to help Rhodey. They only had time for a hug and a quick check-in, before they were swarmed by agents in tactical gear. He shouted at her mentally to fly away but at the first flicker of red from her hands gas was lobbed at them and they were both soon unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bucky flew further away from Clint, the silence in the cabin was overwhelming. He hadn’t had a moment of silence or inaction to think since a blond disaster touched him and revealed they were soulmates. Fuck. This was not the time for a soulmate but at least he was himself, or at least as close to himself than he’d been in years. He never thought he’d be 

comfortable touching anyone again, save maybe hugs from Steve, and he’d gone and initiated a kiss with a stranger, twice, and that was barely on his radar of panic.

Part of him knew he should be panicking more but he knew it was because he was genetically fated, destined, or whatever, to want Clint more than anyone else on the planet. They were supposedly made for each other but what did that actually mean in his case? He wasn’t even himself for the last 70 years. On paper neither of them had a stellar or stable history. He’d read Clint’s file right after he’d crawled out of the Potomac and searched the files the Widow had dumped on the internet. Were they soulmates because they were criminals or heroes? Because they were marksman? Because they were formerly brainwashed and probably had massive amounts of ptsd?

Clint had more shared experience with Bucky than anyone else next to Steve but he was still a little overwhelmed and scared. Plus his new mark itched, reminding him of it’s presence and the fact Bucky hadn’t looked yet. A few seconds later and he shifted his vest to reveal a red star, matching the one on his shoulder, underneath the arrow, almost as if it was being pierced by it. If assassins were in the habit of sending valentine’s day cards it might look something like this. God, he hoped Clint’s humor was as weird as he’d been told. Steve and Sam talking so much about Clint before the airport made more sense now. They must’ve both had their suspicions if they’d seen Clint’s mark previously.. 

Bucky had a bitter inner chuckle over that fucking red star now branded on him twice over. His original lack of panic was soon overwhelmed with the weight of his actual life circumstances. Deep down he knew he’d eventually learn to reframe the symbol in his mind but all the ptsd books he’d read were buried under images of corpses at the moment. And oh shit, what was happening to Clint right now? Sometimes a strong established bond will let mates feel the other’s location, sensation, emotions, or such, but they’d only shared a couple kisses and a few sentences. Bucky tried focusing but couldn’t tell if the bond wasn’t established yet or if Clint was unconscious. A glance down at his chest showed the deep purple of the arrow. The only time it would change color, is if Clint’s heart stopped beating. But so many horrible things can happen to a person and their heart will keep beating. 

It was then that Steve spoke up, “Buck, how you holding up?” And also when Bucky realized he’d been spiraling. 

“Umm . . . “ he let out on a shaky breath, “just panicking a bit back here. What’s going to happen to Clint?”

Steve’s worried face turned sympathetic and sad, immediately making Bucky feel guilty for making Steve comfort him right now. Steve had just buried his soulmate and knew the feeling of uncertainty when a soulmate’s life was at risk and worry about not having enough time with them. Bucky was selfishly thankful Steve was with him now but he wished Steve and Peggy had grown old together. It was stories like theirs that shook his faith in destined soulmates.

“I don’t know pal,” answered Steve, with a pat on his shoulder. “Assuming Tony had back up to help with arrests and clean up, I’m not sure where they’d be taken.Clint is pretty reckless but he won’t leave Wanda behind. If it looks too dangerous to run he’ll surrender so she’s not alone.” 

“So he’s you,” Bucky tried to joke but it fell flat. With a frustrated huff he ran both hands through his hair. “Look, I know we have bigger things to worry about right now but I found him Stevie. I have a soulmate.” He was trying to keep it together but he could never hide from Steve. “What am I going to do?,” he asked shakily with fear evident, averting his eyes.

“Well Buck, we’ll go take care of this mess with Zemo and then we’ll go get your guy,” he answered with confidence. Bucky opened his mouth to argue but Steve saw it coming. “Or if things go sideways, Clint will have to fend for himself. And honestly, Clint can handle himself. He’s an Avenger Bucky, not some wilting flower. As long as your mark doesn’t fade you know he’s okay. Go ahead and check it.”

Bucky opened his vest and pulled down his undershirt again, confirming it was still there. He sighed with a small amount of relief and looked up to see Steve holding his ribs, where his and Peggy’s soulmarks were. Instead of poking the wound further Bucky leaned forward and hugged Steve, who squeezed him back hard. 

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this Steve. What if I can’t get better or someone, maybe Zemo, gets control of me again?”

“I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe and make sure it stays that way. And Clint’s your soulmate. For the number of concussions and arrests he has, he’s pretty smart when he wants to be, so he knew who you might be when answered my call. Furthermore, he’s a good man and knows the other winter soldiers and Zemo pose a threat. Which means, we have to make sure to take care of this threat for him and the others. Let’s take turns getting a nap. We have about 9 hours before we get there.”

Flying in stealth mode gave them the chance to fly over the facility before touching down a mile away. They could see the main road from there in case anyone was coming to check on the seemingly abandoned facility. They’d go over a plan while they waited. Hopefully Bucky could remember enough of the layout to get them in.

\---------

Clint came to in a small cell in a circular room. There was a cot and toilet and not much else. Head throbbing he mentally called to Wanda because he knew speaking would only make his head hurt more. Between T’Challa’s kick, whatever gas the used, and probably not so gentle handling but the arresting agents, Clint’s head had been through more than his average concussion. But Wanda didn’t answer. She could still be unconscious, don’t spaz until you have to Barton.

His armor, weapons, and shoes were gone but they’d left his hearing aids in. They probably didn’t have a charger from them here so he’d need to turn them off soon to preserve the charge. On top of the closed toilet were what looked like scrubs and a package of toiletries. He couldn’t do anything about his head but he could at least clean up and change clothes. 

He’d just pulled a top over his still vivid soulmarks when he heard someone groan. “What the fuck?,” Scott asked groggily. 

“You ok Scott?,” Clint called out. Yeah, he’d been right about the volume causing pain. He’d just read lips but no one was currently in his line of sight.

“Yeah. Where are we?,” he asked.

“Not sure. I think we were all knocked out for the trip. Can you see anyone else?”

“Nope. They took my suit but hey, clothes.” Clint could hear Scott changing. Then he heard muffled cursing from Sam.

“Yo Sam. You okay?,” Clint called out.

“Yeah, just a little disoriented and a headache. How are Scott and Wanda?,” he asked and then appeared at a cell he could see while pressed up against the bars.

“I’m ok,” answered Scott.

“Fine,” called Wanda tensely. 

_ You sure _ , Clint projected in his mind but Wanda wasn’t there and didn’t respond.

“Did they collar you?,” Clint asked with growing anger.

“I woke up with new clothes on, and a collar. I can’t use my powers,” she answered with a mix of sadness and rage.

Clint had heard about the government developing ways to turn off an imprisoned mutants powers. He’d heard Bruce and Tony theorizing that Wanda and Pietro had survived the scepter experiments due to dormant mutant genes. If the collar worked on her, it was consistent with their theory. What he’d give for a visit from his friend Hulk right now. Of course Hulk coming close to Ross was a recipe for disaster so maybe Bruce was safer wherever he was.

As if on cue, Secretary Ross walked into the center of the room. “Welcome to the Raft,” he said. “You will remain here while we figure out what to do with you. We honestly didn’t imagine we’d need a punitive plan so soon but I can’t say I’m surprised it involved Barton, Maximoff, or Lang. Wilson, I am surprised at you Son.”

“Don’t call me Son, Sir,” cut in Sam. 

“How politely indignant. You’ve obviously been spending too much time with Rogers. Your military record led me to believe you’d be the reasonable one but it appears I was wrong. Lang’s a thief, Barton’s a murderer, and Maximoff is a mutant. You know you’ll be court martialed for this Wilson.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That is, unless we can work out a deal. Tell me where Rogers and Barnes are going and I’ll see about reducing your sentence,” offered Ross.

“No, Sir.” After a few moments of staring at each other it was obvious Sam wasn’t going to budge and Ross gave up.

“Have it your way. Dinner will be delivered shortly.” Ross turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

Scott broke the silence saying, “What a dick.” Clint and Sam snickered. 

“Looks like the only person I can see is Sam. So Sam, you’re in charge of getting my attention when needed. I have a feeling we’ll be sitting tight for awhile so they can make us sweat. I need to take out my hearing aids to preserve the charge. Anyone want to say anything before I do?”

“Steve and Bucky will be fine,” Sam said. “I’ll make a spectacle if needed.”

“He’s right. If my soulmate was doing something dangerous I’d want Captain America at his back. I’m sure they’ll be okay,” added Scott.

“We’re all okay Clint. Rest,” ordered Wanda. 

“Thanks guys. I’m out.” Clint turned off his hearing aids, placed them inside his pillowcase, and laid down. 

Sometime later a slot opened on the door, a tray of food was pushed in, and the slot closed again. Clint ate the meatloaf, applesauce, and green beans without enjoyment but knowing he needed to eat everything on his plate in order to heal and stay healthy. He’d see Bucky again eventually and Bucky would need him. He was steadfastly ignoring thoughts of not seeing Bucky again.

Hours passed, he wasn’t very sure of the time in this place without clocks or windows. Eventually he saw the door to the center room open and Tony Stark walk though. He should probably put his hearing aids back in but he was feeling petulant and didn’t want to hear anything from the billionaire at the moment. He saw Tony speak to him but he just stared back until Tony kept walking. Being deaf made ignoring people so much easier sometimes.

A few minutes later Tony stopped outside of his cell again and held something out to him. Curious, Clint stood up and took a wireless charging device from him. The same type Clint used to charge his aids when staying at the Avengers compound.

“Thank you,” Clint said. This would make life a bit easier and reminded Clint of how Tony was actually a good friend when not being entirely misguided by guilt.

He took the time to read Tony’s lips now. “Nat told me about you and Barnes. He’s your soulmate?”

“Yeah, so maybe don’t kill him. Please?” Clint asked without snark. 

Apparently, his genuine plea startled Tony. “I never wanted to kill him Clint. I’ll do what I can to help him legally. Maybe you can even share a cell,” he added to break tension.

“Fuck you Stark,” Clint threw back with a small smile. “Thank you for the charger.”

Then Stark left and Clint put his aids on the charger. At least he knew Stark wasn’t actually trying to kill Bucky. That was some small measure of relief. 

\---------

Bucky and Steve had to stop halfway to Siberia to sneak into a nearby airport to steal fuel. It triggered a few returned memories of how the Howling Commandos made it through Europe commandeering supplies as needed. By the time they landed someone had already arrived and entered the facility. Bucky raided Natasha’s equipment locker before following Steve off the plane. She had good taste in weapons. 

The only door on ground level had been opened already. They were making their way to the cryotube room when a noise came from a door behind them. Immediately their focus turned to the possible threat and there was Iron Man. In a move probably meant to diffuse the situation, he walked towards them, arms down, and his helmet retracted to show his face. Bucky wouldn’t be fooled though and kept his gun trained on the man.

“You seem a little defensive,” he started.

“It’s been a long day,” Steve replied.

“At ease soldier, I’m not currently after you,” Tony said to him.

“Then why are you here?,” Steve asked, shield still up.

“Could be your story’s not so crazy.” 

“Maybe.”

“Ross has no idea I’m here. I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”

“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Tony huffed a laugh and Steve lowered his shield, apparently taking the laughter as a good sign. “It’s good to see you Tony.” 

“You too Cap.” Then Stark turned to him. “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me. There’s a truce here you can drop the . . . “ 

Steve waved for Bucky to lower his weapon so he did. “Bucky, you know where they were being held. Lead the way.”

Steve and Tony followed him further into the facility until they reached the room with the tubes.

“I’ve got heat signatures,” said Tony.

“How many?,” asked Steve.

“Uh one.”

As soon as they were all in the room the lights on the cryotubes came on. All of them were dead. “If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep,” a voice said through speakers. “Did you really think I wanted more of you?”

“What the hell?,” Bucky asked himself. He recognized the voice of Zemo but if the man didn’t want to use the soldiers why had he gone through so much trouble?

“I’m grateful to them though. They brought you here,” Zemo said and flicked on the light where was standing behind a door. Steve through his shield and Tony raised his gauntlet. “Please Captain, the soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”

“I’m betting I could be that,” said Tony.

“On, I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you’d never know why you came.”

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?,” asked Steve walking close the window Zemo was behind.

“I’ve thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you’re standing here I just realized there’s a little green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.” Christ, Bucky wanted to shut this guy up. What was it with the monologues? 

“You’re Sokovian. Is that what this is about?” asked Steve. This wasn’t even about Bucky at all. This guy wanted to tear apart the Avengers and Bucky was once again a pawn in someone else’s game. 

“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I”m here because I made a promise.”

“You lost someone?”

After a dramatic pause Zemo answered. “I lost everyone. And so will you.” Steve had lost everyone already and this Zemo guy had to know that, he just wanted Steve and Tony to suffer more. 

Then the asshole behind the blast door started playing a video recording from December 1991. He’d told Steve about the mission Zemo had asked about and now Howard’s son was going to watch the Winter Soldier kill his parents. He didn’t want to watch himself do this either. It was bad enough he retained memories from that awful night. 

“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That’s dead. Forever.”

Tony had just made the connection to what was being displayed on the screen. “I know that road. What is this?,” he asked with suspicion. He watched his parents car crash into a pole and then the Soldier coming back on his bike. 

Steve watched Tony watch the Soldier murder his parents. Bucky remembered Howard pleading with the soldier to help his wife and Howard recognizing him. Maria’s voice calling for Howard echoed in his head but all he could do was hold his weapon and wait for Tony’s reaction. Nothing he could say right now would get through to Tony. He knew he hadn’t killed his friend Howard but the blood was still on his hands. He felt Tony’s stare before Tony started for him and Bucky adopted a defensive stand.

“No Tony,” Steve tried with a hand on the man’s arm. 

Then Tony, seeing Steve wasn’t shocked, asked, “Did you know?”

“I didn’t know it was him,” Steve answered truthfully. He hadn’t know for sure until Bucky told him a few hours ago. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?”

“Yes,” he lied. Goddamned Steve, who did he think he was protecting just then?

A few seconds of contemplation and then Tony attacked Steve. This is what Zemo wanted all along and both of them were too stubborn. He didn’t want any part of this fight but he had no choice.

The three of them traded blows and Tony started using flight as a weapon to throw them around from great heights. When Bucky used his metal arm to damage a gauntlet before he was shot, Tony resorted to blowing shit up. 

After he and Steve dodged the falling debris Steve shouted at him. “Get out of here! Clint needs you alive.” 

Bucky made to the controls to open the top of the silo and tried to make his way upward while Steve distracted Tony. 

“It wasn’t him Tony. Hydra had control of his mind,” Steve pleaded.

“Move!,” was his answer.

“It wasn’t him!,” Steve shouted again while grabbing Tony’s leg as the armor tried to fly passed him. “He’s Clint’s soulmate Tony. Please!” Tony was still trying to fly out of Steve’s grip while Steve used his shield to damage the boot. Fed up, Tony used a laser to the ceiling to bury Steve under debris briefly.

Bucky was more than halfway up when Tony attempted to fly with a failing jet. Desperate Bucky started jumping wildly to upper platforms until Tony reached him and kicked him back down. Of course it wasn’t long until Steve reached them to provide backup. He’d known Stark was formidable but he hadn’t thought him a match for Steve. 

With Tony temporarily down, an out of breath Steve told him, “He’s not going to stop. Go.”

As he made his way up again he saw Steve wrap a wire around Tony’s neck and jump down, using gravity to pull Tony with him. Reckless fool. He appreciated Steve jumping on the proverbial grenade for him, again, but they were going to have a talk about his self-sacrifice bullshit. That is, if they both made it out.

He was almost there and then a rocket hit the door and it slammed down with him on the wrong side. But he wasn’t going to go without a fight. He had something to live for now. He picked up the pipe next to him and started swinging when Tony made it up to him. Soon though, the impressive armor had him in a headlock.

“Do you even remember them?,” Tony asked bitterly.

“I remember all of them,” he answered and then Tony was dragging him back down the silo.

Steve tried to step in but that only resulted in them all falling haphazardly downwards, Steve falling at the bottom while Bucky landed on a platform a ways up, on his arm. The metal arm could take a lot of damage but falling on it still didn’t feel great. 

He caught his breath while Steve tried to talk reason into Stark again. But Bucky knew, grief wouldn’t let him stop. 

“This isn’t gonna change what happened,” Steve tried.

“I don’t care,” was the immediate response. “He killed my mom.” And Bucky couldn’t blame him. How many mothers had the Soldier killed? How many fathers had he killed in the war? 

The two started fighting again and Bucky had to help. He wouldn’t let Steve get killed over him. Spotting the shield, Bucky grabbed it and jumped down to land a blow on the Iron Man armor, stunning Tony for only a second before a repulsor blast flew at the shield.

Just like during the war, he and Steve flew the shield back and forth between striking blows with their fists and feet, until Steve was blasted down and Bucky was left to trade blows with Tony. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky tried. “It was Hydra. I was just a weapon.” Tony shot at him again but he grabbed Tony’s arm and deflected it away from him, leaving his chest open for a blow with Bucky’s metal arm. It forced Tony back hard enough that Bucky could pin him to the wall. 

With his right arm holding the helmet to the wall and his left arm over the reactor unit, Bucky tried again. “I was brainwashed. I wasn’t in control. Just like Clint with Loki or Banner with the Hulk. I just want a chance to know Clint. Please Tony, just stop.” Bucky continued to use his arm to dig and was prepared to rip out the reactor if Tony wouldn’t give up. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want to be left alone.”

Fortunately, Steve had gotten up and pinned Tony’s other arm, leaving the reactor open. Tony blasted Bucky using the reactor. He flew back about 20 feet and his left another 20 feet in the other direction. Fuck Hydra and their neural connections, this hurt. Oh god. He was just glad the bond hadn’t been completed so Clint wouldn’t feel the full force of the pain, if he felt anything at all.

Another repulsor blast to his back was enough to put him down. It was up to Steve now to get them out alive. He was fading in and out of awareness due to the pain but he could hear the metal clanging, the repulsors firing, and Steve’s failed pleading. 

“He’s my friend,” Steve tried again.

“So was I.” ground out Tony.

“What about Clint?”

Steve’s answer were two punches to the face and being tossed into a cement pillar. Bucky tried his hardest to roll towards Tony with his good arm. 

“Stay down. Final warning.” 

Steve just got up, and just like when he was the little guy, replied, “I could do this all day.” 

Just when Tony aimed his repulsor again, Bucky found a little jolt of strength to grab his leg, hopefully distracting him so Steve could take him down. His reward was a swift kick to his face from the armored boot. 

He couldn’t turn his head to see what was happening but from the sounds of it, Steve had finally gotten Tony on the ropes and was wailing on him with his fists and shield. Then it was just panting.

Steve helped Bucky up and got him moving.

“That shield doesn’t belong to you,” Tony called after them. “You don’t deserve it. My father made that shield!” That stopped Steve just long enough to drop the shield. 

Soon they were out of the building and coming face to face with T’Challa. “Captain,” he greeted with a cuffed Zemo at his side. “I will return the true culprit to Berlin. I understand Sergeant Barnes is innocent in this but neither of you will be able to return to the States. I wish to offer you asylum in Wakanda where I believe we could help remove Hydra’s programming and assist with a new arm. Are you in a condition to fly Captain?”

Bucky was in too much pain to respond but he was aware enough to understand how lucky they just got. He sagged further into Steve, relieved. 

“Thank you, your highness. I can fly. Where am I going?,” Steve asked. Bucky zoned out while they talked particulars.

Once in flight, Steve gave him some painkillers Dr. Banner had designed for super-soldiers and then he proceeded to pass out till they landed in Wakanda.

\-------

Clint tried his hardest to take an anxiety nap but the throbbing of his left arm was terrifying. Something happened to Bucky’s arm. Whoever got close enough and was strong enough to damage the arm might be ending his soulmate’s life any second. After a while the pain went away and he could no longer feel any sensation from Bucky.

Quickly, he jolted up and ripped off his shirt. The bright red star hadn’t faded at all. Bucky was alive but Clint had no idea for how long. There wasn’t anything Clint could do though so he let the soothing lack of pain lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The jostling of the landing (Stevie still ain’t the best flyer) caused a jolt of pain to wake Bucky from his exhaustion and drug fueled unconsciousness. If his addled brain remembered geography correctly, he must’ve been out for around 12-15 hours at least. He knew they had been headed to Africa but no idea where on the continent they had landed. Both the sniper and the part of him that would probably always be the Soldier bristled at being so unaware of his location or what would await him. Yes, T’Challa would be crowned king soon but what would the rest of the royal family’s reaction be? Was this country a true monarchy where the King’s word was law? If they decided to try, would they even be able to fix his arm without doing even more damage to his body or his brain? There had to be some Hydra still around the world and he was back on their radar. Would he really be safe here? Would Steve? Where’s Clint?

More questions kept populating about his status, partly because of hyper-vigilance and mission training, and partly because he was afraid if he stopped he’d focus on the pain again. Like a godsend, Steve led a medical team onto the quinjet and some kind of device was placed near his left shoulder. He flinched but Steve was already holding his torso down with a palm on his chest. There was a beep from the device and then his pain stopped. They’d disrupted the neural circuitry. Thank fuck. 

He breathed out a grateful, “Thank you,” and turned his head to a beautiful older woman, who anyone could tell was the queen. And then he started to cry. He was overwhelmed and the kind warmth on her face pushed him over the emotional edge. Later he’d be embarrassed but there was no room right now.

A young woman started talking then. “How long was the prosthetic attached?,” she asked while waving her wrist over his arm and up to his head. A 3D schematic of the remaining arm and how it connected to his body was displayed. This had to be the genius T’Challa thought would help him.

“The arm has been gone about 70 years I believe,” Steve thankfully answered for him. “I’m not sure how long he was in and out of cryostasis or when they attached the arm or if there were revisions to the tech. From what I read in some Hydra files, I’m guessing at least 50 years.”

At that, the queen reached over to touch his face. “Your poor child,” she said softly. All Bucky could do was blink up at her gratefully and try to calm himself.

“From what I’m seeing here. There’s very little chance Sergeant Barnes hasn’t been in some level of pain every day he’s been conscious since they put this arm on,” the younger woman said to Steve gently. “I’ve stopped the neural connection for the time being, so right now he’s not feeling any sensation in his shoulder and most likely dullness on the left side of his body.”

Bucky looked to her and nodded his head in confirmation. She nodded back and smiled. “I’m glad I could help. My name is Shuri. Let’s get you into my lab. We’re going to help you.” Steve squeezed his right shoulder and the queen smiled at him again and then they made their way into a building like none he’d ever seen before. From the look of pride on her face when looking at Shuri, he guessed the young woman was a princess and a genius. 

Steve, who kept pace next to his stretcher, had a look of wonder on his face. It reminded him of taking little Stevie to MoMa before the war. The serum hadn’t changed Steve’s artist eye and this place was beautiful. Steve smiled down at him, almost hiding his worry entirely. “You’re going to be okay Buck. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Bucky just nodded and closed his eyes till they got to the lab, deciding to see if he could sense Clint at all. His head started to hurt more but that could’ve just been him straining himself. It was hard to sort between his own aches and pains, let alone tell if the pain wasn’t actually his. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. Regardless, he was being pushed into a room with walls of mostly black and white mosaic type designs with the occasional use of vibrant color. It was probably a lab but he couldn’t recognize any of the equipment. He’d actually liked science in school and caught up on some of what he’d missed by reading whatever cheap publications he could find. Still, this appeared way more advanced than anything he’d seen yet.

Bucky sat up and paid rapt attention to ball of energy and genius that was Shuri. He’d seen brilliance at work before and in this instance he had no desire to interrupt. Instead, he was content to watch her flit from screen to screen, occasionally speaking to her assistants in a language he’d never heard. It wasn’t his first time in Africa but he could only recall missions in South Africa and Egypt. It was easier for him in places he knows he’s never been because he usually had less physical contact with places or people that would trigger horrible memories to return. Steve was off in the corner speaking to the queen As far as he was concerned he would do whatever they asked of him if it meant he could stay out of Hydra’s hands and maybe see Clint again. It didn't take long for them to come to some agreement and approach him.

“Sergeant,” the queen said softly to his right. “Now that you’re up and more aware, allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Ramonda and this is my daughter Shuri," she gestured and the princess came to her mother. “My son T’Challa and Captain Rogers have explained a bit of your past and also the most recent manipulation of your life. A manipulation which also took the life of my husband. We were unable to help him but we can help you. Once Shuri has a plan, do we have your consent to perform surgery on you?”

With trembling a breath, Bucky looked at Shuri before he answered, “Yes, your highness.” 

“Good choice Sergeant," Shuri replied with a smile. "I first just want to remove as much of the current hardware as possible and do whatever repair to your body we can while we’re there. It is my understanding that you were given a serum similar to the captain’s is that correct?”

“Yes,” he answered. “The first time before Stevie rescued me from Azzano. I have flashes of more experiments later but those memories are scattered at best.”

“Well, Stevie over there provided us with a few files containing the basics of some of those experiments. I can tell you that we will make sure you are healed this time. They were barbarians and we will not be doing anything without your explicit consent or Steve’s if there’s an emergency and you are unable to. Now, I think I have a plan but I still need to do an exam. Sergeant would you mind removing the top half of your clothing?” 

Bucky nodded and started to struggle it off. He hadn't had to do much without his arm very often as it had only been damaged badly a few times. He eventually got frustrated and looked at Steve, who then silently came over to help. Once his upper body was bared Shuri looked at his chest and then looked at Steve with a question in her eyes.

“He’s not my soulmate,” Bucky answered her unspoken question. "I met mine right before the fight at the airport. I’m not actually sure where he and the others are at the moment,” he added forlornly.

“The Raft,” came a voice from behind him. 

“Brother,” came from Shuri happily and he watched as his mother and sister enveloped him in a hug.

“What’s the Raft Stevie?” Bucky asked while eyeing a group of impressive looking women in red holding spears. 

Steve looked puzzled but before he could answer, T’Challa had made his way over to the stretcher Bucky was still perched on. “The Raft is an underwater prison in the middle of the Atlantic and Secretary Ross informed me your friends were there awaiting trial when I handed over Zemo.” T’Challa looked at his chest and made the connection instantly. “I’m sorry you and Clint have been separated so soon after meeting. I apologize for my part in making matters worse for you.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, your highness,” Bucky replied. “And I thank you for all this help.”

T’Challa nodded in response and then continued. “Captain, I can’t risk any Wakandan citizens being a party to breaking into an international detention facility but I would like to offer other assistance. Sergeant Barnes will be busy with my sister for quite a while. Come with me and we’ll discuss what can be done.”

“You’ll be okay here Buck?,” asked Steve.

“I’ll be fine. Just go figure out how to get Clint and the rest out.” Steve slapped him on the back and followed T’Challa out. Shuri came up to him again and started the physical exam that had been interrupted. 

Queen Ramonda came near once more.“You are in capable hands James. Now that my son is home there is much to do. We might be isolated from the rest of the world but my parents told me tales of the Howling Commandos. Thank you for your service,” the Queen told him softly and then her, and some fierce looking guards returned to their royal business.

Bukcy patiently let Shuri articulate his numb shoulder and palpate the area while he answered her questions as best he could. After two years free of Hydra, many of his memories were back but there were still some holes, and it wasn’t like Zola was explaining what he was doing to Bucky’s body and mind. He remembered the pain of what was done to him but didn’t always know the reason for it happening. Sometimes there wasn’t a reason. He was happy Pierce and Rumlow were both finally dead. Actually, he should check with the Scarlett Witch to be sure about Rumlow. That bastard had a knack for cheating death.

Shuri finished her exam and ran him through a few more scans before he taken shown to his room. They wanted him to eat and rest tonight while Shuri finalized her surgical plan and then tomorrow he’d been going under the knife again. The thought of waking up altered bothered him but it was necessary. Instead, he sat in his quarters, waiting for Steve, trying to ignore the pull to go find Clint. They hadn’t had time to solidify their bond yet and a few kisses didn’t seem like much but they were the best of his life. He was still lost in thought a few minutes later when Steve walked in.

“Hey Buck. How’re you doing?,” he asked.

“Fine. Any news on Clint or getting him out?”

A big sigh left him. “This prison is going to be tough to get into but reinforcements are coming.” Bucky lifted a skeptical eyebrow. “T’Challa told Ross about Natasha helping us before he got to Siberia. She’s a fugitive now too and we were able to make contact. One of the Dora Milaje, the badasses in red with the spears, is going to get her and bring her here.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck. Natalia was trained to infiltrate, not just punch her way in.”

Steve had an offended look at that. “Jerk.”

“Punk.” Buck smiled and Steve returned it. “Seriously though, that’s good news. When are we leaving to get them?”

“You’re not coming,” Steve said firmly. Bucky stood up suddenly and immediately sat back down. The left side of his body was still partially numb and would be until the surgery at least. Shit. “Exactly,” Steve continued. “Buck, I know you want to go get Clint but you are down an arm and can barely function right now. You need surgery and after that Princess Shuri still needs time to get a new arm designed and installed. I’m not sure when or how Nat and I are going to get them out but we will. Nat has rescued Clint from capture before, she won’t leave him behind.”

Bucky laughed to himself. His memories of Natalia were all the Soldier’s until recently. Being brainwashed by Russians and chasing after reckless blonds was something they both had in common though. “Fine. As long as I get to see him again.”

“You will," Steve said with conviction. Let’s get some food and then get you to sleep. I stopped by the lab and you have surgery in the morning. No food after midnight so we got 3 hours to eat.”

Not two minutes later a cart of food appeared at their door. They ate and then Bucky tried his hardest to fall asleep. He dozed some but it was hard with so many things on his mind. When morning came he carefully showered and then was taken to surgery after Steve sent him off.

After an indeterminable amount of time Bucky woke up on a stretcher in the lab. “Good evening James,” sang Shuri from across the lab. He sat up carefully and looked around.

“How’d it go?,” he asked.

“Perfectly,” she answered without looking. She was focused on a hologram but continued talking. “I removed the old hardware and neural connections.” 

Bucky raised his hand to his head and realized the left side was shaved clean. “Ah, ah, ah, don’t touch,” warned Shuri as she finally turned around. “Removing the connections involved going into your brain. I only used skin glue due to the serum’s healing factor so your skin won’t heal around the stitches. From the files Steve gave us, your healing is only slightly slower than his.” 

Bucky looked down and saw a smooth metal cap over his shoulder stump. He could fully feel his left side now but the pain was gone. “Thank you Princess.”

“Please call me Shuri. We’re not done yet but we’ll get there. I’m designing your new arm but I wanted to ask you about your programming. I noticed the neural hardware was also weaponized but it wasn’t in the notes. Did they. . . “ she paused, obviously trying to be sensitive. She was too smart not to see the truth but he’d say it for her. She was so young to be dealing with all this.

“It’s how they made sure I came back in after missions. If I was out too long and they started to worry I was breaking through the programming, they’d start shocking me at intervals until I checked in with my handlers.” Shuri was looking away from him but he could still see the mild distress on her face. “I found a way to remove or destroy the communication and tracking devices a while ago”.

“Good. Unfortunately, there’s nothing physical I can remove to get the trigger words out of your head. Zemo, the man who killed my father, he used a series of words to turn you back into the Winter Soldier, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Does anyone else have access to those words?” 

That question had Bucky searching his memory for answers. “The only place they should be is in the book Zemo had. I don’t know . . . I don’t know who has it now. Damnit.” He’d been in so much pain and then worried about Clint and surgery. He’d forgotten about that cursed book. 

Just then T’Challa walked in. “I just finished speaking with Everett Ross. He was the man in charge when you were captured in Berlin. All of your friends are still in the Raft and no one can decide what to do so Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff have time to come up with a decent plan. In addition, I’ve been told that Tony Stark retrieved the book Zemo left in Siberia and turned it over to Mr. Ross.”

A U.S. government official had the words to control Bucky, to turn him into the Winter Soldier. He paled considerably and had to work on controlling his breath. “Please tell me they destroyed it,” he begged.

“I’m afraid not. I suggested the same but Mr. Ross thought studying it for clues on how to deal with an activated Winter Soldier was more important than preventing it from happening again. No one but us know you are here but the CIA having it is still a risk.” He paused.

“What do you suggest Brother?,” prompted Shuri. She could tell he was about to say something he didn’t want to. Steve and Natalia entered the lab but didn’t interrupt.

“Sergeant,” he began, “I wish we could remove the words but we don't possess that kind of technology. In order to ensure the safety of my people I suggest we put you in cryostasis while we work on a solution. Shuri needs more time to design your arm and we’d like our elders, healers, and therapists to meet and discuss a treatment plan.”

“How long?,” asked a grim Steve.

T’Challa looked to Shuri. “It would take me a few days to perfect the design of the arm and manufacture it but we have to bury our father and then T’Challa must be crowned. The treatment plan for the trigger words may take a few weeks to design, especially since the elders will be helping with T’Challa’s coronation too.”

“James, no,” said a serious Natalia. “Don’t do this to Clint.”

“Nat, the CIA effectively has a book that could turn my best friend into a killing machine with a few words. I think that trumps delaying Clint and Bucky’s reunion,” argued Steve.

She sighed and turned to Shuri. “What will freezing James do to Clint?”

T’Challa cleared his throat and asked a follow-up question, uncomfortably. “Forgive me for prying but have you solidified the bond yet? Often the symptoms of separation aren’t as strong if new mates haven’t been intimate yet.”

Bucky blushed a bit. “No. We kissed when we met at the airport but that’s it.”

“I think a few weeks of separation may be hard on Clint but I’m afraid I care more about the safety of my people.” T’Challa looked sympathetic but firm in his opinion. 

Bucky knew he was right but he didn’t want to go into cryo again. He’d been out of the cold for two years now and the thought of going back was terrifying. He breathing was getting ragged, a cold sweat was breaking out, and his vision was starting to go fuzzy. The ringing in his ears only stopped when a small hand landed on his right shoulder. He went to grab it off with his left but only succeed in lurching unsteadily toward Natalia, who was probably only trying to comfort him. “Whoa, James. It’s okay,” she said with her hands up. “It’s going to be alright and I’ll tell you why.” He nodded and tried controlling his breathing. “You’re safe here. No one knows where you are. Wakanda is hidden from the outside world, even if someone suspected you were here. Steve and I are going to get Clint and bring him back here. In a few weeks, we’ll wake you up and Clint will be here waiting for you. Okay?,” she questioned softly.

Steve was by his side too now, giving him a sad but encouraging look. “I don’t like this either pal but it’s the safest play.”

“Okay,” he answered gruffly. “I’ll do it. Just make sure my mate is there when I wake up. Please.”

They all made their way to a different room where they kept a cyrostatis chamber. Why the Wakandans had one in the first place, he wasn’t sure, but after the help Shuri already gave him, he trusted it worked. He was just thankful the chair wasn’t waiting to wipe him afterwards. Shuri gave him a clean pair of white pants and a tank top to put on behind a curtain. While changing, he reached out to Clint again, just hoping to let him know Bucky was trying. Clint could tell he was alive by their soulmarks but it didn’t stop him wanting to contact the archer somehow. He’d spent some time searching about Clint on the internet when he couldn’t sleep last night. He’d read some on him previously but there was some new information dug up with Hawkeye being arrested. A couple of people from Clint’s circus days, most likely searching for a payday, were giving up secrets but who knew if they were true.SHIELD wasn’t around to protect his image anymore so more details of his family and childhood came out and randomly some of his dating past too. Some of it alluded to the disaster with a heart of gold, Stevie and Sam talked about, and some of it told of a man who should’ve been as broken and bitter as Bucky had been the last two years. He just wanted to make the man smile like he had when they’d kissed at the airport. With that thought he made another attempt at reaching him. 

“Ready when you are James,” called Shuri.

He walked out to see Steve’s nervous but determined face and Natalia looking more perturbed than he’d ever seen her. Considering he’d seen her murder someone in cold blood without so much as flinching, it was slightly unnerving.

“Natalia?,” he asked. Her tiny look of surprise reminded him she wasn’t aware his memories of her had returned. “You know what it’s like to be afraid of yourself. What would you do if you were me?,” he asked.

Many emotions raced across her face but she regained her neutral one. “Would you like me to give a message to Clint?,” was all she asked.

“Tell him I’m sorry to make him wait a little longer and that I hope he’s here when I wake up.” She nodded and walked out of the room to speak to one of the Dora Milaje.

Steve hugged him fiercely, whispering “I’m sorry you’ve got to do this Buck.” He returned the hug just as intensely, knowing Steve had his own trauma with the cold.

“I’d say don’t do anything stupid till I get back but I need you to go get Clint and it’ll probably involve a lot of stupid,” he joked. 

Steve let him go and punched him in the right arm with a smile. “Jerk.”

“Go get my guy punk."

He stepped into the chamber Shuri gestured to and thought about waking up to see Clint, hoping that it would be only a few seconds away for him. Shuri closed the chamber, he felt a warmth in his chest that could only be Clint reaching back, and then he closed his eyes.

\-----------

Clint had been asleep when a warm feeling began pulsing in his chest, waking him with a gasp. Finally, he felt Bucky and had further assurance his mate was okay. The pain in his left arm hadn’t reappeared but the lack of anything else had been making him nervous. Gratefully he tried pushing his relief back to Bucky. He was hoping for a response and kept trying until an icy cold suddenly shot through his veins landing at his mark. Quickly, he sat up and tore his shirt off only to see the red star was that all too familiar grey. He began tremble and cry.

With his hearing aids out Clint had no idea the kind of sounds he was making or their volume. Something had happened to Bucky but he was helpless to know what, except that his heart had stopped. Was he dead or did he get captured and was frozen again? Either way he wasn’t optimistic as neither of their histories warranted it. Oh god. Fuck. Why? Why did fate let them meet and activate? Shit. No, get a hold of yourself Barton. 

The lights in his cell came on and he looked towards Sam’s to see what was going on. It looked like Sam was shouting at him? He reached for his aids and quickly put them in.

“Barton! What’s going on? Tell me something man,” he urged over the sound of Clint’s sobs. He couldn’t stop crying. Logically he knew there was hope Bucky wasn’t dead but the fledgling bond had snapped closed and his soul wasn’t listening to logic.

“Bucky’s heart stopped,” he sobbed out.

“What?,” asked Scott.

“Inmate Barton, do you need medical assistance?,” came a voice over a speaker in his cell. His no came out on a sob.

“He needs a sedative,” shouted Sam.

“You’re not a doctor Inmate Wilson. Sit down and shut up,” the voice answered.

“I’m a trained trauma counselor and Clint’s soulmate just died. He needs a goddamn sedative or at least a fucking hug. Either help him or let me help him.”

“Barton has no soulmate on file. Nice try. Now both of you shut up.” The lights went out again.

Surprisingly the next outburst came from Wanda, who had been silent for the last 12 hours. “His soulmate is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and they just met asshole. We all saw it happen, just check the now faded star on his chest. It might look familiar.”

The lights turned back on and Clint turned his still bare chest toward the nearest camera, still sobbing. A minute later a medic came in and jabbed a needle into his neck and then Clint was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Natasha waited for the Raft to breach the surface and open up for the once daily flight of personnel transport and supplies. Nearby their plane was cloaked and floating, while they’d swam to the Raft. They had 30 minutes to get in and out, or at least prevent the prison submerging till they could leave with their friends. Natasha was all business and mostly concealed worry. The fact Steve could tell at all was unnerving. Put that together with her uneasiness with Bucky freezing, and Steve started to be concerned for Clint.

Silently they knocked out the stray personnel as they made their way to the control room. Steve took a small device and slid it through the slightly ajar door. They had just enough time to put on respirators before the harmless gas put the agents to sleep. Steve took a security badge from the highest ranking official in the group and made his way to the cells while Nat put a manual lock on the Raft submersion mechanisms. 

Once inside the room of cells he was met with a nervous looking Scott and a concerned Sam. When he got closer the lump in one of the cells turned toward him and he saw Wanda, collared, restrained, and sad. “Where’s Clint?,” Steve asked. 

Sam took a breath to answer but Natasha's voice answered from an overhead speaker. “He’s in medical. I’ll stay here and maintain control. Scott and Wanda, I’ll open the doors to lead you up to me. Steve, take Sam and go get Clint. Meet us topside in 20.” All the cells opened, as well as the door Steve came through. Scott helped Wanda up and then out towards Nat.

The panic must’ve showed on his face because Sam spoke up. “Nat, give me a direction.”

Silently Steve followed Sam and hoped Clint wasn’t too badly hurt. Either he’d gotten injured at the airport, which would’ve been Steve’s fault, or he’d been experiencing a side effect from Bucky being frozen, which would’ve still been Steve’s fault. Shit.

Shaking himself, he got with the program and started to pick up the pace. Sam noticed and finally spoke to him as they followed the path of opened doors. “Is Bucky alive?”

“Yes, but he’s frozen,” he answered. Sam’s tone had urged him away from ambiguity. 

“We’ll have to keep Clint sedated till he can see Bucky for himself.”

“What happened Sam?,” he asked as they entered the small medical bay. 

There, on a bed, was his answer. Clint was unconscious but with a steady heart rate. An IV was attached somewhere beneath quite a few wool blankets, topped with one of those shiny metallic trauma blankets to keep the heat in. 

“But . . . they just met,” Steve said lamely. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “In what world you expect things to progress normally for either of them? Just help me bundle him up and outta here.”

Together they maneuvered Clint, blankets, iv, and all, to the landing pad. The plane was waiting for them, which meant the remote pilot they’d had on standby had come through once Natasha deemed it safe. On board an uncollared Wanda was waiting with Nat who immediately took charge of Clint, getting him strapped into the plane’s medical cot.

Sam checked on Wanda and strapped in next to her. “Where’s Scott?,” Steve asked Nat after realizing the man was missing.

Wanda answered instead. “He decided to stay behind.” At his look of shocked confusion she continued. “He has a daughter and his lawyer said with good behavior he could get house arrest and still see her.” That was a good reason to stay behind so Steve just nodded and strapped himself in while Nat got into the pilot’s seat.

The problem with being Natasha’s friend is that sometimes you couldn’t tell if she was just being her normal stoic self or if you were in trouble. He was at least partially responsible for Clint’s current state and he was her partner in the same way Bucky had been his. With that in mind he looked back to Wanda. Maybe she could help alleviate Clint’s symptoms.

“You ok Wanda?,” he asked. She looked at him with a bit more color in her cheeks and more alert eyes.

“I will be fine,” she said gruffly. She sounded like she hadn’t spoken in quite awhile. 

Sam huffed and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side as much as the safety harnesses allowed. “I’m just glad we got that collar off you little one.”

“I’m sorry Wanda,” apologized Steve. “I don’t know how I can thank you for your help.”

“Oh, I’ll think of something,” she said almost teasingly, lightening the weight on his chest minutely. “For now, tell me what has happened and where we’re going.”

He filled her and Sam in on what went down with Tony in Siberia and with Bucky in Wakanda. After his explanation, Steve felt a zap to the back of his head from a glaring Wanda.

“All the access to science and technology and you think you’ve seen everything,” she spat.

He looked at Sam for answers or sympathy, anything to make him feel less lost in this moment. Nat appeared, apparently putting the plane on autopilot, and checked on Clint again before sitting across from Steve with a grim face.

“Steve, did Peggy ever tell you what it felt like when you crashed the plane?,” she asked.

He could tell he didn’t want to hear this but knew he needed to. “No.”

“She may have not remembered or she may have been trying to spare you. Normally when a soulmate dies it’s physically painful and takes a huge emotional toll on the partner. Often, elderly pairs go close together because the strain is just too much. What do you think happens when the heartbeat stops but the soul doesn’t leave the body?”

The sedated and overly insulated Clint a few feet away gave him some clue and a stone settled in his gut. He looked back to where the other three all sat looking at him with a mix of sympathy and concern. 

Nat continued. “She was close to Coulson and he told me once. Her mark faded and she felt a frostbite like pain in her chest. Colonel Phillips had to struggle to keep her warm till they could get her to a hospital. It eventually faded but she never went on cold weather missions because she was prone to hypothermia. Howard kept looking for you for her sake more than anything else.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he swore and hung his head. He’d never known how much additional pain his freezing had caused Peggy. They’d all protected him from it and now he’d helped do the same to Clint. His only consolation was that Clint wouldn’t suffer as long.

Nat sat next to him, close enough for their legs to touch, which he knew was deliberate. “You didn’t know and I’m not sure me bringing it up in that moment would’ve changed T’Challa’s mind. None of us know enough about Evrett Ross to trust he wouldn’t use the book on James.” She then looked to Wanda. “Can you do anything to help him?,” she asked.

The witch closed her eyes and let red tendrils connect her to Clint. The archer’s trust in Wanda’s magic had been shocking, considering her power came from the very stone used to brainwash him. However, he’d taken her under his wing as a little sister, just like he had Natasha, and his apprentice Kate. He was a good big brother, just like Bucky had been. 

Soon Wanda released the connection and looked up, “I calmed his dreams and suggested to his subconscious that he is warm. It should raise his temperature closer to normal and hopefully lessen his panic when he wakes up. I wouldn’t wake him till Bucky is within view though.”

Nat handed her a bottle of water and went to sit with Clint for awhile. They all flew in silence and eventually Sam and Wanda dozed. He was sure neither of them felt safe enough to get much sleep in the Raft. They were his family and he’d take care of them though. He got them out and he was getting Clint back to Bucky. Focus on what you can do now. He did the breathing exercises Sam taught him until they got close.

Nat guided the plane to the designated heading and soon they were inside Wakanda’s hidden borders. He called ahead to explain they needed medical and was pleased to be greeted by Shuri. 

“Is this Sergeant Barnes’ soulmate?,” she asked while checking Clint’s vitals. 

“Yes,” answered Nat. “Sam said his mark faded before immediately becoming frantic and cold.”

Shuri began speaking to another member of the medical staff as they all accompanied Clint inside and right up to Bucky’s cryostasis chamber. They were met there by a middle-aged gentleman in robes.

“Princess,” the man greeted Shuri with a nod. “Captain Rogers, I am Zuri, shaman and adviser to the late King T’Chaka and his family. Shuri has asked for my counsel regarding Sergeant Barnes and his mate. His name is Clint?”

“Yes, thank you Zuri,” confirmed the princess. “Based on our own understanding of how soulbonds work, I believe if we wake Clint and show him his mate is not dead, only in stasis, that his symptoms will lessen.”

“Yes, I believe so as well," added Zuri. "The psychological symptoms more so than the physical. Showing Clint is the only way to help him other than sedation.”

“How long before he wakes up?,” asked Nat.

“When did you say the IV meds ran out?,” Shuri questioned.

“3 hours ago,” answered Nat. Shuri opened her mouth to ask a question but seemed confused.

“I’ve been keeping him asleep,” added Wanda helpfully. “Bucky should be the first thing he sees.”

Zuri and Shuri both looked like they wanted to probe further into how Wanda was accomplishing it but instead just nodded at her. Taking it as a signal, Wanda closed her eyes and Nat moved closer to Clint’s side. Within seconds Clint’s eyes opened and a panicked panting could be heard. 

Clint sat up and Steve saw the moment he laid eyes on Bucky. His face broke in relief and grabbed at the arm Nat offered him. “Bucky, is he . . ?,” Clint asked wetly.

“He’s alright. Just in cryo till it’s safe,” Nat softly confirmed. 

The sad smile on Clint’s face reminded Steve too much of the way Peggy looked at him every time she relived their reunion. The knowledge of her suffering explained why she never asked how he survived. She knew all along he wasn’t dead, only lost. Suddenly, the last few days caught up with him and he excused himself before he could fall asleep where he stood. Peggy was dead, Bucky frozen, Rhodey paralyzed (according to Sam), the Avengers disbanded, and the majority of his friends were now fugitives. 

\--------

Bucky was beautiful even frozen but Clint had a feeling he’d find the man gorgeous in any state. Wrapped in blankets and drinking tea, his temperature had risen to 96.4 but it felt as if looking away from his mate would bring back that icy pain from before. His teammates had started taking turns bringing him food and keep him company. Sam had even brought him those big fancy wet wipes they give you in hospitals. After a few days, Nat made him take a proper shower, albeit a quick one so he could get back to Bucky. Then she took Steve and Wanda with her to South America to covertly assist in a situation where the United Nations wouldn’t be looking for them. When things were rough Nat and Steve both went into mission mode so he didn’t envy anyone who got in their way at the moment. 

Sam stayed behind because Sam was too good of a friend and counselor not to. If he wasn’t sleeping or grabbing supplies, Sam was nearby and kept an eye on them. Everyone else was getting ready for T’Challa to be crowned king. He’d heard some whispers of a challenge day and Shuri complaining about a ceremonial outfit but they were left to fend for themselves for the most part. Other than being bored, that suited him just fine.

He mostly talked to Bucky and Sam about Kate, his place in Brooklyn, his other place in Iowa, and stories about missions. Sam had started reading a sign language book and practicing with Clint. They weren’t often teamed up on missions and the Stark designed hearing aids rarely failed and when they did, lipreading had worked well enough. The situation in the Raft shone a light on that deficiency in team dynamic, especially when Wanda couldn’t mind-read, and Nat wasn’t there to assist with signing. 

Days after they overheard the celebration of King T’Challa’s coronation, one of Shuri’s trusted assistants burst into the room frantically and immediately went to the cryostasis controls. “The king is dead. Take these,” she said thrusting three kimoyo beads at Sam. “Shuri will contact you when it’s safe. Follow these directions to a safe house.” 

She thrust a paper map at Clint and then a blanket. “Take the Sergeant and run,” she ordered as the chamber glass slid open and Bucky began to slump over. The scared woman ran back out of the room and Sam tossed an unconscious super soldier over his shoulder and followed Clint, laden with two bags of gear and supplies, out of the building.

Between the physical activity and adrenaline Clint was sweating, which also meant Bucky was technically alive again. They'd gotten just inside the tree line of a forest when Bucky came to and started to panic. Sam set him down and Clint was there holding his face between his hands. After a few beats, Bucky’s eyes focused on Clint and he finally took a deep breath. Warmth settled in Clint's chest, and he breathed a sigh of relief; the bond was reconnected.

“Clint,” gasped Bucky.

“Yeah, it’s me babe. Something happened to T’Challa and we had to run. Do you think you can walk? We need to keep moving.” Clint knew smiling while running from an unknown threat probably wasn’t all that normal but his soulmate’s heart was beating and they were both warm. Sue him.

Bucky looked confused but a small smile and deep breath was all it took for him to struggle to his feet. Sam took their bags and, with one arm around Bucky’s waist, Clint led them all to a hut an hour’s hike from where they started. 

Clint helped Bucky inside and onto one of the four cots arranged along the sides, but was reluctant to let him go. This was the longest they’d ever spent conscious and touching. When he started to pull away, Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled a partially bent Clint back to him. Clint had been about to ask if Bucky needed anything but his words were stopped by the warm lips of his mate. 

They were both sweaty and probably needed at least a mint but it didn’t matter. Bucky’s hand moved up to grip Clint’s neck and deepen the kiss. When their tongues touched a shudder ran through Clint. He wanted to get closer and stooping his 6’3” frame was reason enough to remedy that. As smoothly as Clint had never been, he climbed into Bucky’s lap and finally ran a hand through that hair. That hair he’d been staring at and couldn’t touch for a week, which reminded him of every crush he’d had on a musician, actor, or oddly attractive circus performer. 

Minutes must’ve passed and they hadn’t felt the need to stop kissing until Sam cleared his throat. “I’m glad y’all waited till we got into this hut but we should probably discuss what the hell is happening and a game plan.”

Clint leaned back and the heat in his cheeks probably matched the blush Bucky was sporting. After one more peck, he swung off of Bucky’s lap to sit on his right. “Thank you, oh level-headed one,” Clint joked cheerfully. It was out of place but he was happy and their restarted bond was pushing them both to get closer. He, as casually as possible, reached to hold Bucky’s hand, and continued. “You’re right. All we know is that the king is supposedly dead and what the hell? Didn’t the celebration just end a few nights ago?” He looked at Sam confused, cause while Clint had been doing better, the effects of the broken bond had still had him cold and weak until an hour ago. He might be missing some vital information that Sam knew.

“It was only 3 or 4 nights ago so I'm not sure what happened, but we have the kimoyo beads from that tech, with the message that Shuri will contact us through one of them. My guess is one for each of us in case we get separated or something,” Sam answered.

“Can you guys fill me in on what I missed before we start making plans?,” Bucky requested. 

Sam gave Bucky a relatively edited version that didn’t include Clint’s symptoms. Clint was so thankful he almost let it show on his face, giving himself away to Bucky. For all he knew, Bucky could very well be a body language expert like Nat. He didn’t necessarily want to start lying to his mate this soon, or at all really, but now was not the time to make Bucky worry more or stir up extra guilt. Sam, being astute as fuck, knew this. Yay Sam!

“Sounds like whoever killed T’Challa is about to or has already taken the throne and would most likely kill us on sight. Glad they thought to send someone to get us out,” Bucky commented once Sam had finished. 

Sam just shook his head and huffed, “Pretty much.”

“This place is supposedly safe but should Bucky and I do a perimeter check while you inventory what you can find in the hut and in our bags?,” Clint asked. “Or, wait, maybe we should wait till dark to check? Just to be sure we aren’t seen?”

“We have zero intel on this place or where we are.” Sam paused. “If I’m going to trust any eyes in the dark though it’s going be Hawkeye and Frosty the sharpshooter. I say we wait till dark.”

Clint knew Sam was trying to joke to break the tension. He’d felt Bucky flinch though and zero-filter protective Clint reared his head, “Dude, really?”

Sam looked at Bucky and noticed his new tension, “Shit, sorry. Not the time for stupid jokes. My bad.” 

The authentic apology got a nod from Bucky, who continued on with the conversation. “Clint and I will go at night. Let’s go through the supplies now.” He grabbed one of the big bags, opened it, and started sorting into piles; starting with food and weapons.

Sam and Clint shared a concerned look but they weren’t going to dissuade Bucky from coping in a constructive way. Instead they got to work with him. By the end, they sorted enough food to last 2 days, first aid for a multitude of minor injuries, enough weapons and ammo to infiltrate a small Hydra base, a few toiletries, and the device Shuri had given Clint to charge his hearing aids. He and Sam had both packed for the worst but they’d need to hunt to stretch their food, considering a super soldier’s appetite.

The three of them ate snacks of some of the perishable food and then tried to take a nap. Sam had been in caretaker mode for days, Clint was recovering from a concussion and days of almost-hypothermia, and Bucky’d had his arm ripped off, surgery, and then freezing. To say they needed a few hours of recuperation was an understatement. They each got into their own cot and Clint took his aids out, trusting any important noise would wake up Sam or Bucky. 

Ten minutes later and Clint looked over at Bucky for the twentieth time. This time Bucky just waved him over. He climbed into Bucky’s cot and pulled him into his arms. With Bucky's right arm slung around Clint's waist, the low-key restlessness faded and they both relaxed. Eyes closed, they both settled into each other, allowing their fledgling bond to open more. If he focused, Clint could get a vague feel on Bucky's emotions while they were touching. It may develop over time or it may not. With the kinds of nightmares they both probably had, and the amount of injuries, it might be better if they were lackluster in sharing emotions and sensations via the bond.

The low-key anxiety, mixed with curiosity, was giving way to something gentler the longer Clint held Bucky. He imagined Bucky was picking up much of the same from him but he was also regretting taking his aids out. There's no way he could modulate his voice enough to risk talking and disturbing Sam. Clint looked down and Bucky titled his head up to meet Clint's gaze while also reaching his hand up. After checking for Clint's aids with a caress, Bucky's hand land on Clint cheek. A shiver ran down Clint's spine and the two of them cuddled closer. It was Bucky's turn to shiver while Clint ran his left hand up and down Bucky's spine before settling it in the small of his back.  
  


_'Can you read lips?' _Bucky mouthed to Clint clearly.

Shocked, Clint asked mutely, _'Y__eah, can you?'  
_

_'Of course. Assassin, remember?' _Bucky smirked a bit but was still basically petting the side of Clint's face.

_'Not all assassins can read lips,' _Clint pointed out.

'_Good ones can. I can do ASL, Russian Sign Language, and military.' _Clint smiled warmly at that. Regardless of all the drama and violence surrounding them, he was cautiously thinking fate had got it right pairing them up. Knowing they'd be able to find some way to communicate with the other, in most situations, was a feeling of extra safety he really only had with Nat, Wanda, and Kate.

_'Good,'_ was all Clint could think of to answer. Between the two of them, there were a lot of emotions bouncing around and it was a bit overwhelming. On a good day his only motivations or reactions revolved around targets, pizza, dogs, coffee, and, if he was extremely fortunate, sex. In this moment he just wanted to be held and fall asleep.

Lost in Bucky's eyes, Clint was momentarily surprised to feel pressure from Bucky's hand on the back of his neck, but quickly got with the program and let himself be pulled into a kiss. The pouty lips of his mate were soft and warm against his but neither of them chose to deepen it, no matter how good it felt. When they pulled apart Bucky winked at him in way that promised they'd pick this interaction up at a more opportune time with a bit more privacy. Clint placed a soft peck on the tip of Bucky's nose before the former soldier smiled and adorably nuzzled his face into the archer's chest. Soon they were both asleep wrapped in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if I'm happy with the chapter but couldn't keep editing it. Sorry for the delay. Planning on the next chapter getting a bit smutty but not sure on the rating yet, especially since I feel the line between mature and explicit on this site is real thin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this chapter. A lot happens in this chapter and a lot has been happening with life in general. Thank you to bedlambiker who's betaed about 70% of this fic so far and who is just a badass friend IRL.

For the first time since he was a child Bucky woke up wrapped in someone’s arms. Before the war he’d sometimes share a bed and hold a sick Steve when it looked like he wouldn’t survive the night. During the war they'd shared tents and once he made time with a grateful and unmarked woman in a town they’d liberated. Neither situation resulted in waking up like this; warm and enveloped by his slumbering soulmate. There were very few people who could make Bucky feel physically small but right now he did and he wasn’t complaining. In fact, it was the safest he’d felt in decades.

He nuzzled back into Clint’s chest and the archer tightened his big arms, making a warmth bloom inside Bucky. He’d been cold for so long and now he was warm and had no desire to move. However, it was now darker and something had woken him up. Carefully, he poked his head over massive shoulders to see Sam flipping through a magazine. Noticing movement, Sam looked up.

“Hey man. How’d you sleep?,” Sam asked. Bucky just grunted in reply and lowered back down so as to not wake Clint. He might be deaf but enough movement should wake up a trained spy. Said spy tightened his arms again and moved his head down to snuffle and nuzzle into Bucky’s hair. The snuffling & nuzzling feels extremely in character for Clint.

“Go back to sleep, baby. Let me hold you,” slurred out of a mostly sleeping Clint.

Sam chuckled. “But baby, you promised to patrol the perimeter.” If his only arm hadn’t been trapped, Bucky would’ve flipped off Stevie’s new bestie. He wasn’t jealous, not at all, the man just smiled too damn much. 

He groaned and the vibration caused Clint to stir. They both needed to get up though so he shifted enough to place small kisses against his mate’s strong jaw. Clint hummed his approval before rolling on top of the super-soldier and claiming his mouth in a kiss, slowly grinding his morning (well evening) erection against Bucky. The blond wasn’t fully awake so he failed to notice the moment of shock before Bucky’s body went pliant and responded in kind. 

With his hearing aids out Clint didn’t register Sam clearing his throat loudly either. “Really man? I’m right here.”

Bucky used his free hand to tap Clint’s back. Clint only slowed down his kisses and eased up on his grinding for a few moments before stilling and finally lifting his mouth from the soldier beneath him. “Mmmm,” he hummed in contentment. The sleepy smile made Bucky’s heart skip a beat before he returned the expression shyly. “Good morning sugar,” Clint whispered and then leaned down to nuzzle their noses together affectionately. 

Tapping his mate’s back again brought Clint more towards awareness and almost fully opened eyes turned back to Bucky’s face. ‘We should get up’, he mouthed to Clint. The veteran Avenger pouted at him, making him laugh. ‘Perimeter check’. That got Clint to at least sit up and then finally notice they weren’t alone. While Bucky sat up, Sam took pity on a blushing Clint and handed him his hearing aids. 

“Sorry Sam,” Clint mumbled. Bucky, seeing his mate’s discomfort, rubbed his back soothingly. 

“It’s cool man. New mate and all. I remember.” Bucky hadn’t heard Sam talk about a mate before. Had he had one and lost them like Steve? From the sympathetic and grateful smile Clint aimed at Sam, it seemed that way. “Sun set about half an hour ago. Whatever immediate chaos in the palace from T’Challa’s death is most likely calmed down and we should have someone keep watch at all times.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Bucky said. “Once Clint and I get back we’ll take the first watch. I don’t think I should be on watch on my own down an arm. Plus, I’d feel better if I was able to be Clint’s ears while we’re sleeping.” The smile Clint gave him at the thoughtfulness prompted a gooey sugary warm feeling he’d never experienced until Clint. He grinned back but put his blank stare back on before turning back to Sam.

“Alright. Makes sense. I’ll get back to my magazine while you go check things out.”

Silently, they grabbed food from their supplies and ate next to each other. Since Bucky was still in the white clothes he’d put on before cryo, he changed into something darker. He struggled with getting his boots tied one-handed until he looked up at Clint. Without a word Clint knelt down and tied them before turning to grab his bow and quiver. Again, warmth filled him from his mate’s silent support. Being down an arm wasn’t great but he wasn’t in pain and his mate was there for him. 

Once situated, the pair set off to get the lay of the land, Clint automatically taking position on Bucky’s left. His serum enhanced vision and the full moon allowed him to be enchanted by the beauty of Wakanda, even at night. He imagined whatever caused Clint’s enhanced vision allowed him to do the same. The area Shuri had directed them was seemingly void of other humans or any surveillance. Some ripe fruit was found on trees and if they saw any animals eating it tomorrow maybe they could supplement their supplies with it. 

About 20 minutes into their walk Clint broke the silence.”How’re you doing? This is all pretty overwhelming and I’m not the one who just got out of cryo and down an arm.” Bucky stopped, which caused Clint to stop as well, and he could see the cringe on the archer’s face. 

Bucky huffed out a small laugh at his mate’s awkwardness. Thankfully it took the pressure off. “Considering my previous situation I’m doing alright,” he said with a smirk to let Clint know he was unbothered by the bluntness. “I’m not currently fighting for my life, running from Hydra, or brainwashed. Plus, I’m not going to complain about the view.”

“I know, right?!,” answered Clint, who was looking at moonlight reflecting on the water of the lake. Cheesy as it was, Bucky had meant Clint himself. Bucky wasn’t small by any means but Clint was a few inches taller with bulging biceps and a trim waist. Stevie may have been what the scientists thought of as a perfect specimen but to Bucky Steve had nothing on the man next to him.

Bucky turned and used his arm to pull a smiling Clint to him. “Right,” he replied, before pulling Clint into a kiss. And like every time so far the feeling of coming home rushed over him. After decades of having no home and waking up to a changed world, he could become addicted to the feeling. The warm firm pressure gave way to exploring mouths and hands. 

Being manhandled wasn’t something Bucky was used to but Clint took advantage of his current situation to press him against a tree. Pinned, Bucky allowed Clint’s hands to roam, squeezing muscles and finding sensitive spots none of his previous partners had. Soon he was moaning and rutting up against Clint, his erection becoming painful, trapped in his tac pants. Being able to feel a generously sized package grinding into his hips was not helping him keep his cool but he couldn’t find a reason he actually needed to keep it. With that thought his next moan was decidedly more eager sounding.

“Can I?,” Clint asked when they parted for breath. Bucky glanced down to see hands hovering over his belt. Whatever hesitation he thought he’d have was overpowered by a visceral desire to have his mate touch him. How much of it was his own or what he was picking up from Clint through the bond didn’t matter.

“Fuck,” he breathed and then nodded enthusiastically. The blond grinned like a shark and gave Bucky a peck on the lips before dropping to his knees in one graceful movement. Christ on a stick, how’d he get such a sexy soulmate?

Clint made quick work of his pants and soon had his erection gripped in one of the archer’s callused hands and his thigh in the other. “Mmmmm,” his kneeling mate hummed in approval. “Can I taste you?,” he asked looking up with eyes so dilated they were almost black.

“Please,” Bucky shakily breathed out. Less than a second later Clint licked Bucky from root to tip pulling a gasp from him. “You taste good,” Clint said on a moan before engulfing Bucky in the warm wet heat of his mouth.

Bucky wasn’t as large as some of the porn he’d seen after discovering the internet but he wasn’t small either. Impressively Clint had taken the whole of him in one go. Two minutes of licking, sucking, and moaning around Bucky’s length and he was desperately trying to keep from coming too soon. He hadn’t had a mouth on his cock in over 70 years and Clint was a goddamn pro.

“Oh god. Clint, gonna cum,” he warned. Clint took him to the root again and moaned until Bucky’s orgasm hit him seconds later and his mate swallowed every last drop.

While Bucky panted, Clint tucked him back into his pants, zipped him up and stood, only to be pulled into a fierce kiss. Bucky groaned at the taste of himself in Clint’s mouth before breaking for breath. “Goddamn Clint.”

Clint hummed in satisfaction, wearing a goofy grin. “Glad I could make you feel good baby.” His hand pushed a few stray hairs back behind Bucky’s ear and rested a hand on his cheek. The goofy grin settled into one of affection and the orgasm high morphed into the gooey warm sugary feeling once more. 

“Thanks, doll.”

Clint's grin widened. “Doll, huh? That’s what you’re going with?,” he asked teasingly.

“Baby? Really? That’s what you’re going with?,” Bucky retorted.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine, doll it is.” He smiled again. “Ready to get back to it?”

Bucky looked at Clint questioningly. “But what about you?”

Embarrassed was a surprisingly good look on Clint. Who was he kidding, everything looked good on the man. A flick of the eyes downward brought the wet patch on his pants to Bucky’s attention. While overcome with pleasure he’d failed to notice Clint coming in his pants. “Oh, sugar,” he groaned out and pulled Clint into a fierce kiss. “You coming from sucking me off might be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard of.” A choked off whimper barely escaped Clint’s throat before Bucky was kissing him again.

After another few minutes of kissing they’d mutually slowed the pace till they parted and began their walk again in comfortable silence. He knew they needed to talk about what was going to happen next and maybe actually get to know each other but right then he just wanted to focus on checking their perimeter and enjoying being close to his mate. 

It took another hour to make it around a generous circle of the hut and they’d found nothing, which wasn’t surprising given that Shuri had sent them here saying it was safe. Sam smirked at Bucky after seeing the stain on Clint’s pants but blessedly said nothing about it.

“Find anything?,” he asked.

“Just some possibly edible fruit, possibly edible mushrooms, and possibly potable water. As long as we stick to the trees we should be able to forage tomorrow. Maybe even fish in the lake,” Clint answered. They were a distance from the palace but sheltered in a forest close to what he thought was the border. Shuri had likely chosen this spot so they were safe but not so far away from accessing transportation if the situation became so dire they needed to flee the country and risk getting on the UN’s radar. 

“Alright. I was too keyed up earlier to get much sleep so I’ll probably get some shut eye in a bit. You two good to stay up for 8ish hours?,” Sam asked.

“Yeah. We got it,” answered Bucky. “Get some shut eye and we’ll sit outside.” Clint grabbed some food and Bucky grabbed a blanket as they left.

There was a small bench right outside the hut. They moved it up against a large tree nearby and sat down together, situated so they could watch the hut and the surrounding woods as well as could be hoped from the ground. Clint looked longingly up at some sturdy looking branches high up the tree. 

“Just a sec,” he said quietly and darted back into the hut before quickly coming back out. He’d gathered his forgotten bow and quiver but also rope. Bucky might’ve been a sniper for decades but that didn’t erase his actual fear of heights. He could admit they’d have a better vantage point and would be safer if they climbed up but he’d feel a lot safer if he had two arms to steady himself.

Clint smiled as he approached but it faltered as he got closer and realized Bucky was anxious about this plan. “I’ll climb up first, secure the rope to the branch and then come back down for you. The woods are too dense for a decent sight-line and I’d feel safer with us up high.” Clint paused, waiting for Bucky’s reaction. Bucky took a deep breath and then nodded his agreement. He didn’t have adrenaline or brain washing to override his fear so he’d focus on Clint. 

“I wish I had my custom arrows. I’d have the rope secured and we’d already be on our way,” Clint said as he started tying knots. Bucky watched as Clint fixed one end of the rope around the arrow and the other around his waist before expertly shooting it up through the leaves and over the desired branch, the arrow gracefully falling back down to embed itself in the earth. Bucky bit his lip and tried to ignore the lustful thoughts coming to mind. He’d seen an Amazing Hawkeye poster in Clint’s files and wondered if Clint would demonstrate some trick shots.

Clint grabbed the arrow out of the ground, untied the rope, and returned it to the quiver strapped to his back. He fixed the bow over his body and turned to Bucky, throwing him a wink. “Be right back sugar,” he said with a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. Clint gripped the other end of the rope and used it to pulley climb up to the tallest thickest branch. 

Five minutes later and Clint was back on the ground securing Bucky to the line. Once secured Clint tapped his hips. “Hop on up.” Bucky quirked an eyebrow in question. “Koala me honey,” his mate instructed with arms opened wide. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh and shook his head but did as told, hopping up to wrap his arm around Clint’s back and legs around his waist. “I’d tell you to hold on tight,” Clint whispered in Bucky’s ear, “but have you seen your thighs? Cause damn.” 

There was no response to that so Bucky just laughed and bit Clint on the cheek. A hiss and a chuckle from Clint and then he was being carried up the tree plastered to his mate’s front, exactly like a baby koala. Normally he wouldn’t look down but that’s where his face was pointed so instead he turned his head and looked at Clint’s arms pulling them up. Biceps, and quiet grunts he could imagine hearing in the bedroom, proved to be the perfect distraction and soon he was sitting on the wide branch with his legs and still wrapped tightly around Clint’s waist. 

“Here we are,” Clint said soothingly. “I’m going to retie the ropes around our waists so we’re both anchored to the tree. Stay still and I’ll get yours first.” Either via the bond or his tight hold, Clint knew to be gentle but quick when removing the rope from Bucky’s waist. “Talk to me sugar. Tell me a story about little Stevie getting into a fight.” 

For the next couple of minutes Bucky told Clint of the time Steve had seen a teen girl from their block being harassed by some dock workers. Bucky had shown up just as Steve had been shoved to the ground and was still spewing taunts. From the memories he regained over the last two years, he thought that’s how he’d found Steve semi-regularly. 

“All done.” Clint had waited till Bucky had finished his story and was running a hand up and down his back. A soft smile was waiting for him when he raised his head from where it had been resting on Clint’s shoulder. It was as if every ounce of vulnerability he’d hidden away kept bubbling up near the former agent and it would’ve been unnerving if it didn’t feel so good.

Bucky smiled back and kissed Clint on the cheek, to his mate’s delight. “What next, doll?,” he asked good-naturedly.

“Next, you carefully turn around and straddle the tree with your back to me while I situate my length of rope.” Bucky did as instructed, not looking down as much as possible, and then heard Clint quickly shift around behind him. He once again remembered the circus posters he’d found and one with Clint on the trapeze came to mind. “All set. Scooch back and lean against me. We can just sit here and talk and keep our eyes open.”

That sounded pretty nice so Bucky scooched back and settled with his back to Clint’s chest and the man’s arms around him. And they proceeded to talk, well mostly Clint. Bucky answered the questions that he could but he preferred listening to outrageous stories about Clint and Natalia’s missions, Clint’s apprentice Kate, his apartment building in Brooklyn, and the family farm in Iowa he inherited. 

When Clint started to nod off Bucky would keep him awake with more questions. They’d gotten around 4 hours earlier so it seemed odd that the trained sniper holding him would be so tired. Had he been injured or sick? “What were you up to while I was under?,” Bucky asked, hoping to find a reason for Clint’s tiredness.

His mate tensed a bit behind him and an emotion he couldn’t name pulsed briefly through the bond before Clint purposely relaxed behind him. “Just reading and talking to you mostly. I figured a random white guy walking around would draw attention”. 

“Did you get some rest? I’m sure the fancy suites here are better than cells in the Raft.”

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, definitely better for the back.” Bucky wasn’t getting any hints on why Clint was so tired. Maybe he was being paranoid. It’s not like he had reason to believe things would actually work out for them. He felt protective of his mate and their small chance at happiness. Clint yawned again.

“If you’re too tired, just nod off. I’ll wake you if something happens,” he offered.

“But I wanna keep talking,” Clint said as he sleepily nuzzled in the crook of Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky might be worried about Clint but damn was he adorable when he was sleepy. “It’s alright doll. We’ve got time.”

A small kiss was placed on his neck and then he felt Clint’s pocket his hearing aids. It was obvious his mate had either not gotten sleep, had been ill, or maybe he was just really heavy and the tree climbing was too strenuous. Either way, he’d make sure Clint was well rested from here on out. Losing sleep would be reserved for more pleasant activities than fighting and sniping.

Bucky spent the next three hours looking at the stars gradually fade and the sun rise, thinking about all they’d need to settle before they could enjoy whatever domestic bliss awaited two formerly brainwashed assassins. Would Clint want to go back into retirement once their names were cleared? How long would they remain fugitives? No matter the scenario, the immediate concerns were their safety in Wakanda and keeping Bucky hidden from those who’d want to activate and use the Winter Soldier. 

Clint woke and Bucky gave him his aids. They’d just finished some MREs, god he hated them, and were discussing climbing down versus just peeing off their perch, when Clint’s kimoyo bead chimed in his pocket. When he pulled it out a hologram of Shuri’s face appeared. 

“Clint, Sergeant Barnes, are you safe? Did you make it to the safe house?”

“Yes, we’re perched in a tree nearby keeping watch while Sam sleeps. Are you and the Queen safe?," Clint asked.

“Yes, we fled for help but are coming back. I can’t say too much. There’s a 2% chance they’ll crack my encryption but still. Can you see the lake from your perch?”

“Looking at it right now.”

“Good, stay there and wait for my call. Long story but Everett Ross is helping us so don’t shoot down any planes unless I say so. If he fails, we’ll need you. Do you have your bow?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I must go. Stay concealed unless I call.”

Then her image disappeared. “Ummm, ok, what?,” asked Bucky.

“Well, I guess I’m staying in the tree for the time being. I can tie you a harness and lower you down if you want?,” Clint offered.

“No, I’ll stay with you.” Bucky tried not to look at where his arm used to be. He didn’t feel confident he could catch himself if something happened to the rope. They were really high up.

“Ok sugar. Can I have a kiss while we wait?,” Clint asked with a smile.

Bucky happily obliged and they spent their time kissing and talking. It was mostly Clint again but Bucky was thankful for the silliness that came out of his mate’s mouth. Eventually Sam found them, Clint filling him in, and since Falcon was wingless, he went to forage for food. 

An explosion from the other side of the palace sounded and Clint tensed behind him. Bucky moved to give Clint room to maneuver. Just like at the airport, Bucky admired Clint’s readiness. From the stories he’d heard, Clint was probably the goofiest Avenger but he was still alive and that spoke volumes about his skill. 

Clint grabbed his bow and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. “Why don’t you go lean up against the tree sugar?”

Bucky smiled and then scooted back to steady himself against the sturdy tree. Clint stood and walked further away on the branch. He focused on Clint’s sure footing and keen eyes pointing towards the rising smoke. Small dots were becoming closer and these had to be the planes Shuri warned about.

Three out of the five had been shot down by a sixth in pursuit. Suddenly the plane, he assumed was being piloted by Everett Ross, started to plummet. Clint looked back briefly before raising his bow and taking aim. The kimoyo bead Clint had left out came to life with Shuri shouting, “Shoot them down Clint!”

Silently Clint locked onto the closest plane and loosed the arrow, bringing it down, before grabbing another arrow and doing it again. The sixth plane had righted itself and passed too close for comfort as it swung around and headed back towards the palace. 

Clint turned to him, “You okay?”

“Just peachy, doll. Nice shooting.” 

“Ha. We both know that was fish in a barrel for guys like us but thanks. Wanna get down from this tree now?,” Clint asked with a cocky smirk. 

“Hell yes,” Bucky responded with relief.

  
  


\------------

Just as carefully as Clint had gotten Bucky up the tree, he got his mate down. Bucky’s fear of heights would’ve been adorable if that fact hadn’t reinforced the tragic reality of Bucky’s lack of agency for decades. Shuri contacted them on their way back to the hut to say an escort would be coming to pick up Clint. Apparently, it wasn’t safe for Bucky and Sam to come back yet and Clint’s presence was needed for some reason.

They’d had time to clean up and eat before Clint’s ride arrived and it was time to say goodbye. He wasn’t supposed to be gone long but he’d had Bucky in his line of sight for the majority of the last week and their growing bond was pulling him to stay.

“We will have you back to your mate soon Barton,” Okoye assured him as patiently as she was capable of. 

“She’s right, I’ll be back as soon as I can baby,” Clint whispered in to Bucky’s ear before depositing one last kiss on his man’s neck. He smelled so good it was hard to pull away. 

“Hurry up then,” Bucky said with a peck on the cheek before pushing him towards the vehicle Okoye, and another intimidating woman. had brought. 

They exchanged warm glances and then Clint was transported to the palace in what he could only compare to a speeder from Star Wars, but way nicer, at speeds Nat would approve of. 

He was a little nervous walking back into the palace but he trusted Shuri, T’Challa, and Ramonda. Okoye’s presence helped. While not exactly comforting, the imposing woman reminded him of his Nat. That all changed when he rounded a corner and came face to face with Everett Ross.

They’d met a few times after SHIELD fell and he did a few jobs for the CIA. He was also aware of Everett’s role in the accords task force. This was someone who could and would arrest Clint if given half the chance. He was suddenly grateful Bucky and Sam weren’t here.

“Agent Barton,” Everett greeted.

“Just Clint now. Didn’t you hear, I’m retired,” he replied stone faced.

“Right, and two planes were taken down by arrows you had nothing to do with,” he scoffed.

“Clint is here under my protection Mr. Ross. After the death of his mate, he came here to retire but graciously risked himself to help us today,” cut in T’Challa.

“Your Highness, this man is a wanted fugitive.”

“That may be true but Wakanda has no extradition treaties and Mr. Barton has committed no crimes here. In fact, as his only illegal actions were committed aiding his new found mate, he is exempted via the Geneva Convention's provisions for use of excessive force in the defense of a mate.”

“That is only to be used in war time King T’Challa.”

“Sergeant Barnes was an innocent man who was a POW for over 70 years. I believe fighting for his mate’s freedom was war to him.” He paused as Everett’s scoff but continued before any further interruption. “As I said, Wakanda has no extradition treaty and I believe Clint is suffering enough in the wake of Sergeant Barnes’ death. He will be staying here and I would encourage you to keep that knowledge to yourself Mr. Ross.” T’Challa, Okoye, and the rest of the Royal Guard inched closer to Everett as if he’d defy their orders immediately. “Furthermore, I believe this book belongs to Clint now.”

To Clint’s utter amazement, a red book with a black star on the cover was produced. He knew his face was growing red with rage but he couldn’t help it.

Everett's expression was furious. "Where did you get that?," he demanded.

"We found it in your belongings when you were brought here and I saved your life Mr. Ross," Shuri answered coldly. Clint looked at her in surprise. She was so young and vibrant he'd almost forgotten she was royal. That is until she chose to exude the regal finality often seen in her brother and mother. Her protectiveness over his mate touched Clint. He'd have to find a way to repay her somehow. "Whatever you thought to learn from the book is no longer relevant. The only person who should've had influence over Sergeant Barnes is Mr. Barton." She handed the book to Clint and he took it with shaky hands. He didn't really want this evil book but better his hands than literally any government. "Whether you read it or destroy it is up to you."

"Thank you your highness," he said with a bow of his head.

"You're welcome, Clint," T'Challa answered instead. "You seem much better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad we could help you recover from the broken bond. Shuri, it's a been a few days since he's had a check up. Now would be a good time." 

Shuri and Clint hustled out of the room while Everett tried to reason with T'Challa. Once out of earshot, Shuri giggled, "Making white men squirm is fun." Clint just chuckled. "Now, I actually do want to give you a check up." He groaned and shot Shuri a look he hoped conveyed how betrayed he felt. "Don't give me that look. We just got that stupid book and ensured the government still thinks Bucky is dead. You owe me."

"Damnit," he groaned. "Fine. Then I can get back to Bucky?"

"Of course. You can take some supplies back with you. In a few days we'll have more permanent accommodations available for you."

"He won't have to go back into cryo?," he asked just to be sure.

"No, Clint. We have the book."

Clint looked down at the cursed thing and felt hope again. He smiled at Shuri and they made their way to her lab quickly. As soon as the medical stuff was over he could head back to Bucky. He pushed happiness towards his mate and hoped Bucky felt it.


End file.
